utanoprincesamafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cosmic RUNNER
Cosmic RUNNER es la segunda canción del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 3, interpretada por Kurusu Syo cuyo actor de voz es Hiro Shimono. Clasificación * # 46 (Clasificación semanal Oricon) * # 27 (Clasificación diaria Oricon) * # 11 (Apariciones Oricon) * # 80 ( CDTV ) Curiosidades * Hiro Shimono cantó la canción en el evento Maji LOVE LIVE 4th stage * Esta canción se usó como una canción insertada para la ruta de Syo en el juego Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Sweet Serenade-. Letra Español= Mostrándome tu desbordante sonrisa (Sonrisa Feliz), puedes llamar a mi fanfarronería Mirando esa figura dando lo mejor, ¡siento que algo como coraje se está formando! Si he estado viviendo en un sueño, entonces algún día Es esencial (la respuesta), ¡déjame verla! (¡Debe ser!) ¡Eso es lo que me enseñaste! Entonces, ¡Vamos a correr! ¡Vamos a correr! Déjame escuchar tu voz! Más que cualquier persona, ¡profundamente, profundamente, quiero sentirlo! ¡No te detengas! ¡No te Detengas! ¡No estamos solos! (¡Obtén Nuestra Vida!) Tus sentimientos, (¡Obtén Nuestro Sueño!) los sostienes en tu corazón, ¡Y sigue corriendo! Si hay algo que no pueda hacer (Como siempre) y en ocasiones incluso me vuelvo débil y desanimado, Si estás aquí a mi lado, ¡entonces puedo ser más y más fuerte! ¿Desde cuándo? Aquellos ojos y ese corazón, No quiero (¡perderlos!) ¡Los Amo! (¡Los Amo!) ¡Han llegado a ser tan importantes para mi! Asi que, ¡Vamos a Vivir! ¡Vamos a Vivir! Tú eres mi todo! ¡Mi poder es tan fuerte como estos sentimientos que quiero transmitir! En cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar, Por la eternidad, (¡Amor Sin fin!) Es cierto, nosotros dos (¡Amor contigo!) nos uniremos de las manos ¡Y continuaremos caminando! Entonces, a lo lejos, en la distancia, incluso si el viaje es largo, ¡Si estoy contigo, mi amada, entonces será divertido! Asi que, ¡Vamos a Correr! ¡Vamos a correr! ¡Déjame escuchar tu voz! ¡Más que cualquiera, profundamente, profundamente, quiero sentirlo! ¡No te detengas!, ¡No te Detengas! ¡No estamos solos! (¡Obtén Nuestra Vida!) Tus sentimientos, (¡Obtén Nuestro Sueño!) los sostienes en tu corazón, ¡Y sigue corriendo! |-| Romaji= kobore souna egao misete (Happy Smile)　ore no tsuyogari uketomeru omae ganbatteru sonna sugata mite　nanka yuuki waite kita muchuu ni ikite itara itsu no hi ka hitsuyou na (sono kotae) miete kuru (hazu dakara) sore o omae ga oshiete kureta dakara hashirou ze hashirou ze kikasete　omae no koe dare yori mo subete o fukaku fukaku kanjitai tomaranai tomaranai hitori ja nai (Get Our Life!) omae no omoi 　(Get Our Dream!) mune ni daite hashiri tsudzukeru kiyou ni nante dekinē shi (So Always)　tama ni yowaki ni natte HEKOn demo omae ga hora soba ni iru no nara　tsuyoku tsuyoku nareru kara itsu kara ka sono hitomi mo HĀTO mo nakushitaku (nai kurai) daisuki de (daisuki de) daiji na mono ni kawatte ita yo dakara ikiyou ze ikiyou ze omae wa ore no subete tsutaetai omoi no bun dake　chikara ga waku doko made mo doko made mo eien ni (Endless Love) sou sa futari de　(Love With You) te o tsunaide aruki tsudzukeyou dakara tooku made tooku made nagai michinori datte itooshii omae to nara tanoshiku ikeru sa dakara hashirou ze hashirou ze kikasete　omae no koe dare yori mo subete o fukaku fukaku kanjitai tomaranai tomaranai hitori ja nai (Get Our Life!) omae no omoi　(Get Our Dream!) mune ni daite hashiri tsudzukeru |-| Kanji= こぼれそうな笑顔みせて(Happy smile)　俺の強がり受け止めるお前 頑張ってるそんな姿見て　なんか勇気わいてきた 夢中に生きていたらいつの日か 必要な(その答え)見えてくる(はずだから) それをお前が教えてくれた だから走ろうぜ走ろうぜ 聞かせて　お前の声 誰よりも全てを深く深く感じたい 止まらない止まらない ひとりじゃない (Get our life!)お前の想い　(Get our dream!)胸に抱いて 走り続ける 器用になんてできねぇし(So always)　たまに弱気になってヘコんでも お前がほら傍にいるのなら　強く強くなれるから いつからかその瞳もハートも 無くしたく(ないくらい)大好きで(大好きで) 大事なものに変わっていたよ だから生きようぜ生きようぜ お前は俺のすべて 伝えたい想いの分だけ　力が湧く どこまでもどこまでも 永遠に (Endless love)そうさ二人で　(love with you)手を繋いで 歩き続けよう だから遠くまで遠くまで　長い道のりだって 愛おしいお前となら楽しく行けるさ だから走ろうぜ走ろうぜ 聞かせて　お前の声 誰よりも全てを深く深く感じたい 止まらない止まらない ひとりじゃない (Get our life!)お前の想い　(Get our dream!)胸に抱いて 走り続ける Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia] * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Kurusu Syo (Canciones) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Happy Love Song